Takukai
Takukai (卓会) is a Fracción of Necrid Silencioso, the Novena (9th) Espada and is partnered with Unkai. Appearance She is thin and short girl. With her mask remains in the form of a hair clip, holding her back on her left side. She is most seen with a depressed look on her face. Never really smiling. The effect can be seen as well. Having bags under her eyes. Pale skin, she looking like as if she was ill. Her outfit consists of purple kimono, then carrying her zanpkauto on her side. Held by a purple Obi. Her strangest attribute about her, is her yellow eyes. Personality At first look, she seems to be a depressed person. Having no confidences in her or abilities. She will often belittle herself, about being useless to Necrid. She seems to have some feelings for Tawa. They seem to have the best relationship. He has a laid back attitude in life. She often will come to him, to talk. She in reality just wanting to be around him. She seems to feel better when she is in his presences. Her relationship with Necrid, she has the greatest respect for him. Though at times, she doubts that she can do certain missions that she is given. Then necrid, will often threat to kill her, if she doesn’t go and do it. Making her fear him the most. Her relationship with the Hanbei and Kanbei. They have a respect for each other, though sometime they can get annoyed by her personality. She seems to be a bit of fear for Hanbei and Kanbei as well. Because of their sword skills and master stealth. Her relationship with Unkai. Since they are partners, they work very well together. They both will do their own thing, but working together for the longest time. Unkai has been able to ignore her depressing attitude in life. Her relationship with Tawa, she has great feelings for him. He is the only, one that seems to be nice to her. He often will go to the beach, and she will follow him. Trying to see where goes. She has another personality all alone, when she goes into her Resurrection form. She becomes a mad, sadistic and cruel killer. She shows no mercy to her opponents. When she is in this form, she puts as if she is being possessed by a different being. If she remains in her Resurrección for long. She will often, become what she fears. Only Tawa’s presences can calm her down. History Nothing much is known about her history. Only that she was the second to the last to join Necrid's Fracció. Synopsis Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Power: Takukai has a great spiritual power that rivals Hanbei or Kanbei. Though she rarely releases her spiritual power. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Takukai is very proficient with her Zanpakutō. Though she rarely uses it, because of her fear, of what she will become. Sonído: She is very good at using''' Sonído this maybe the only power she uses the most. Being able to move from place to place, within just a few seconds. Resurrección '''Criatura Loca (クレイジークリーチャー, Meaning “''Mad Creature''") taking the form of a dagger sized blade. *'Resurrección'- Her release command for her Zanpakuto is “Come, Criatura Loca”. When this is said, she falls to the ground. Then green vines from the ground, warp around her forming a cocoon around her body. Then giving off a high spiritual energy, the cocoon will open up. Then coming out of the cocoon, she has changed dramaticly. She will become as if she was a demon, having brown rotted away skin. Long fangs and claws. Then having long horns on the sides of her head. Her details with the bags underneath her eyes can be seen even greater. Her hands and Feet become beast like. With claws and long skinny fingers. Her expression will change as well; she will seem to have an evil grin on her face. Her voice changes as well, from a stutter in words to a great demonic voice. Resurrección Special Ability- in Resurrección form, she is able to control vines and other plant type objects. She is able to turn her body in vines. Such examples are, that she is able to turn her hands into vines and grab onto an opponent. Then if she holds tightly enough, she can be able to crush the opponent’s rib cage causing a rib to go into the heart. *'Enhanced Speed-'''She is able to move great distances. Being able to dodge attacks and other strikes. *'Viñas''' 'Grandes'-this is one of her Resurrección abilities, she able to control and use vines. She mostly will use rose vines, because of the thorns. She is able, if she grabs onto the opponent with the thorns. She can eject poison into the body, causing the systems of the body to rot away. Quotes *''"I can't do it Tawa-sama, if I go into that form I am scared that I can never come back."'' *''"Tawa-sama, why do you always go to the beach? Aren't Arrancar's a cruel creature?"'' Behind the Scenes *She is the fourth Fraccion created by Sentonara. *She is the second of Necrid's fraccion, to use her Resurrección